Dancer
by domina tempore
Summary: Teyla finds comfort and solitude dancing in the woods. But she is not alone.


_Author's Note: I wrote this for my former dance teacher and lovely friend Katherine. This was the first fic that I ever posted anywhere online; I hope you enjoy it! Please review :)_

**ovovo**

Teyla was mad. She ran as fast and as hard as she could, oblivious to direction or obstacles. Finally, she was far away from everyone; and completely alone in a cool forest glade. Her hot, bare feet sank into cool moss, and a gentle breeze caressed her flushed cheeks and ruffled her hair playfully, begging her to join it's game. For a moment she stood still, letting her anger cool along with her body.

Suddenly, her mind took her back to her childhood, and her secret places in her old home. This was just like that. And it was in those secret spots, where there was no one around to see or judge her, that she indulged herself in her private joy. She hadn't done it in years; but this place was perfect; and she was absolutely free of all audience.

Her lips began to move, forming the words of a soft lullaby that her mother had sung to her all those years ago. Slowly, she spread her arms; and suddenly, she spun around, as fast as she could. But that lasted only a moment. Then, her feet moved, almost unconsciously, in the steps of a dance. There was no pattern or rules to it; she danced for the pure joy of dancing.

She skipped here and turned there, then bowed low to the ground. But she never stopped dancing. Her anger began melt away like a candle held in a larger fire. The peace of the moment and the freedom of her steps cleared her head, and her anger disappeared. She danced faster, the song she whispered changing and growing louder, defying the ominous roll of thunder in the distance. This was her moment, her stage. Her audience was the grass and the trees and the flowers and the birds; but no humans. No one had ever seen her dance, _truely_ dance, except Adia; but she was gone. This was something for her alone; she couldn't share it with anyone else. Adia, closer then a sister, hadn't judged her; they had danced together. But she could not bring herself to do it for others, not like this. It was raw and unpracticed, unlike the traditional, ceremonial dances of her people which she joined in but did not enjoy this way. She danced for the love of dancing, not the necessity of it.

Her feet skipped nimbly across the grass, faster and faster, as agile as a cat, as graceful as a swan; as changing as the seasons. As beautiful as the sun rising over the sea. Her dance carried her ever farther in a ring around the glade. Her song rose and soared with her heart and her body as she leaped suddenly, twirling in the air. Lightening split the sky, and the thunder crashed like a gunshot; but the rain didn't fall. Her skirt swished around her ankles as she twirled again, on the ground this time. Adia would have loved this. They had been inseperable as children; they'd shared everything, and had had no secrets from each other. Even as they ahd grown older, and their games and dances had become now more then memories, they'd grown closer still. When Adia had married Halling, she'd insisted her friend stand with her for the ceremony. When her son had been born, Teyla had been there. When Teyla's father had died, Adia hadn't left her side for a second; she'd cried when Teyla cried and held her close and comfortingly. When they'd come of age, they had both been in each other's ceremonies. When Adia had died in her husbands arms, Teyla had been the only other one with them.

Teyla danced for her friend, for her memory. She was sure that if Adia could have seen her, she would have been laughing. Again her steps changed as she found a new song fitting her sudden thoughfulness. She danced slower now, dipping low only to rise on her toes but never the same. Her dance was never the same.

From a hill not very far away, Ronon watched her. He had come looking for her, to make sure she was okay after the heated argument that she'd been in. He'd heard her voice before he'd seen her; but when he did he stopped. He knew she would not be happy with being disturbed; obviously this was something that she didn't wish to share with anyone else. He knew that he should go back; but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She was so beautiful, so graceful. And yet she was untouchable. A smile spread over his face as she leaped and spun around. His eyes feasted on the sight of her, pure and unabashed. He'd never actually seen her dance before, except in ceremony; but he's known this part of her was there, and this was the Teyla he thought he loved most of all. Smiling, laughing and singing. Dancing for joy.

Suddenly she slowed, her song taking on a more melencholy flavor. He didn't understand the words; but they felt sad. He wondered what had come to mind to make her feel that way. The sky continued tp darken, not with clouds but twilight. Fireflies, taking advantage of the storm's holding off, came out of their trees and hiding places and joined her dance; lighting her stage. Teyla smiled. Adia had loved this time. As a child, it had seemed like magic; and even when they knew better they still refered to the time as "magic dusk." Sometimes there had been laughter when they were caught saying it; but they had just laughed too and refused to give up their secret.

As Ronon watched, he saw a change in her. He wasn't sure what it was; maybe something in her face; or the energy of her steps. She was remembering something good. It began to grow cooler, but she didn't even seem to notice. She knew nothing but the words of her song; the rhythm of her steps. The memory of her best friend.

In fact she did notice; but she didn't care. She wasn't ready to end her dance just yet; maybe her last dance. She needed the release, something she could only have fully in the privacy of the deep forest glade. When she was ready, she would go back. Very suddenly, the clouds decided to spill their burdens. As quickly as the fireflies had come, they disappeared, ending their game. Even as Teyla skipped aside to avoid a tree, she knew it was time to stop. But she wasn't ready to go back, to face the arguments and the stress. She sank to her knees in the middle of the glade, oblivious to the wet grass that soaked her skirt. Her mind returned to her childhood again, and Adia; and dancing. Emotion rose in her chest, and she pushed it away forcefully, hearing something besides rain, After a minute, Ronon touched her shoulder gently. She turned to look at him. "When did you come"

"Just now," he paused. "You thinking about comin' back; getting out of the rain?" she smiled a little.

"Thank you," she took the hand that he offered her, and they started to walk back. Teyla didn't mention her dance, and Ronon didn't ask.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, Ronon picked her up and spun her around. It was the last thing that she expected but not unwelcome today. She smiled as he wrapped her in his arms in a warm embrace. And as sudden as his gesture had been for her was what she did next. She rose on her toes and kissed his cheek.

_Fin._


End file.
